Longing and Desires
by Tayuna
Summary: A series of one-shots and mostly fluff. :  "He could feel the quick thump-thump of her heart and his desire suddenly rose up like tsunami."


Alright, Tayuna's second fanfic is a go! I've decided to try Vampire Knight, since I absolutely love the story and the Zeki pairing. ^^ So yeah, I'll apologize in advance if the characters are OOC. I'm not very good with keeping them in character and whatnot but I'll try my best to write a good story! And here is the first chapter in this series of one-shots! Wish me luck! c:

Oh, and let's just say that Zero and Yuki are a couple and they're living together. They're both adults and are both madly in love with each other. Sorry if that seems too cheesy or something. o.o I don't own anything except my own ideas! All rights go to Matsuri Hino.

**Longing and Desire**

The house was silent save for the ticking of the grandfather clock in the living room. A young, brown-haired woman was sitting on the sofa reading from a small leather-bound book. Her cat came in and curled himself beside her. The woman petted him, enjoying the feel of his soft, warm fur beneath her fingertips. Sighing, she put down the book and stared out the window longingly. "Zero," she breathed. The thought of him had her throat and heart aching. Oh, how she missed him. How she wanted him. "Come back soon."

-x-

He was running through the forest with ease. He ducked and wove between trees and bushes, chasing his target like a panther would with its prey. He'd take care of this one and then he could return home to his beloved. _Just a little more_, he thought.

The target was within sight. Only a few meters more and he'd have him. Adding just a bit more strength to his last step, he flew through the air and landed in front of the rogue vampire. "It's useless to run," Zero warned, his silver hair blowing in the wind. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it to the other's head. The vampire hissed with glowing red eyes.

"You can either go and turn in all the information you have, or I can just take you here and now."

He crouched and bared his fangs. "There's no way I'd tell you _hunters_ _anything_." He lunged at Zero, only to disintegrate to ash with a bullet through his head. With a stoic face, the vampire hunter walked away to where his love awaited him.

-x-

Another lonely night waited for Yuki as she stood in the doorway and stared at her bed. It suddenly seemed unusually big and a wave of longing washed over her. She didn't want to go back to that bed alone. Not for the seventh night in a row. Rubbing her arms, she made her way down to the kitchen where she made herself a mug of cocoa. Yuki sipped at the warm liquid before sighing and going to the living room. There, she wrapped a blanket around herself and turned on the lamp to continue reading her book.

After half an hour, she checked her progress. There were only a few more pages left, so she could probably finish it…but she was so sleepy… Maybe…if she just shut her eyes for a few seconds…

-x-

He didn't plan to come home so early, but he was glad that he did. As he walked up the driveway, he noticed that one of the lights in his home was still on. _Yuki's still awake?_ he wondered. It was late and he would have thought that she would be in bed.

He opened the front door, half-expecting his love to come and greet him, but she didn't come. Dropping his bag on the floor, he walked around the sofa and found her there. She was sleeping peacefully with a book in her lap and the cat beside her. _She stayed up just to read that book?_ His lips twitched at the corners. Peeling off his jacket, Zero carefully lifted Yuki and carried her upstairs. The close contact of their skin had his throat dry and his heart racing. He could feel her heart beating and hear her breath come and go. He then remembered that he hadn't fed since the night he left. If it was going to be like this, then he wouldn't be able to sleep with her. He wouldn't hurt her while she was so vulnerable.

Swallowing, he gently laid her on the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. As he proceeded to go, he felt something tug on his sleeve. Yuki stared at him through sleepy eyes. "Zero?" she asked. "Is that you?" Her voice wrapped him with a sense of peace and security, and all his muscles relaxed. Zero grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Yeah, it's me," he replied, his deep voice resonating through her skin. "I'm back."

"Mm, welcome home."

The woman sat up and smiled. "I missed you." The hunter lay down and pulled his love with him. "I did, too." He breathed in the scent of her shampoo and held her closer. He could feel the quick _thump-thump_ of her heart and his desire suddenly rose up like tsunami.

Yuki noticed his tense body and looked at him. "Zero, have you fed at all?" When he didn't answer, she sat up and pulled her hair back. "Here, you must be thirsty. You haven't had any blood for a week, right? Why don't you—"

He pushed her down onto the bed with a pained look on his face. "How?" he asked. "How can you just give yourself to me like this?" She stared into the lavender eyes that she loved so much and put her hands on either side of his face. "I'm yours, remember?" He looked down at her, mesmerized by her invitingly warm, brown eyes. As she talked, he felt his resolve slowly ebbing away until all that was left was want. God, he wanted her then and there.

Yuki saw his eyes begin to change and then wrapped her arms around his neck. She braced herself for the piercing of his fangs, but it didn't come. She could feel his arms snake around her waist and pull her close. "Zero—"

"It's fine."

"Huh?"  
>"It's fine. You should go to sleep."<p>

"But—"

"No arguments."

Zero put a lock of her brown hair behind her ear and lay down with her. "I'm fine. This can wait until later." He pulled the covers over them and then said quietly, "Good night."

Well this turned out nicely, I think. I had a writer's block for like, two hours before I finished this. Hopefully I can get another story out by the end of the week.. Anyways, read and review! It makes this author very happy! :DDD Until then!


End file.
